No Regrets
by SexyHugh88
Summary: Greg starts thinking and sets Stacy straight... Preslash...


**Title:** "No Regrets"

**Author:** SexyHugh88/Jessica

**Pairing:** Greg/Robbie (Pre-Slash)  
**Rating:** FRT-13 (T)

**Song/Quote:** "No Regrets"—Robbie Williams

**Summary:** Greg starts thinking and sets Stacy straight…

**Spoilers:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…Boy, do I wish…

**Warnings:** Stacy bashing.

**A/N:** Please Comment!

Greg House sat in his office chair, effectively avoiding clinic duty. At least for the time being. He'd recently discovered a new artist, an Englishman by the name of Robbie Williams. He had stolen the CD from Chase (and the man said he wasn't British), and was currently listening to "No Regrets."

Tell me a story  
Where we all change  
And we'd live our lives together  
And not estranged  


Change. Things had certainly changed over the last few months. The biggest difference...Stacy. They weren't together anymore, but with her constantly dodging him, he couldn't help but wonder how things would be if they'd had their "happily ever after."

I didn't lose my mind it was  
Mine to give away  
Couldn't stay to watch me cry  
You didn't have the time  
So I softly slip away...

Couldn't stay, indeed. She left when things had been at there worst, when he'd hit rock bottom. And then the most bizarre realization came to him: while it still bothered him that their relationship was so easily thrown away, he didn't want a second chance with her.

No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Sing me a love song  
Drop me a line  
Suppose it's just a point of view

But they tell me I'm doing fine

He didn't understand it, yet he was fairly sure he had didn't regret the relationship or the break-up. Well, again, maybe the circumstances of the latter.

I know from the outside  
We looked good for each other  
Felt things were going wrong  
When you didn't like my mother

Now that he looked back upon it, things hadn't been as great as everyone thought in the last months of their relationship, even before the infarction. Something had been missing near the end, something that was still unknown. And had Stacy even known his mother? Speaking of which, he should probably call her.

I don't want to hate but that's  
All you've left me with  
A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of  
How we all could live  


Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up, only to come face to face with Stacy. He reached over to turn down the volume to a level that only rattled the windows slightly.

"Hi Greg. Um, are you busy?"

Greg pointed to the stereo system that was sitting on the far corner of his desk. "You should take a minute and listen to this song. It..."

"I didn't come here to talk to you about your lacking taste in music, Greg. I wanted to talk about us."

Us? Always one to speak his mind, Greg tilted his head to the side and asked, "Us?"

No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
(We've been told you stay up late)  
I know they're still talking  
(You're far too short to carry weight)  
The demons in your head  
(Return the videos they're late)  
If I could just stop hating you  
(Goodbye)  
I'd feel sorry for us instead

Greg smiled slightly at how well those words conveyed his thoughts on the subject of 'us.' Stacy really needs to listen to this song instead of listening to herself talk.

Stacy took his small smile to mean that he was on the same page as her. And would he please turn off that terrible music?

"Yes, us. I think we should try again, get back together. I'll file for divorce, and we can pick up where we left off." By this point, she was standing next to his chair, and she started to wrap her arms around his neck. She was stopped cold by his hands pushing her away.

Remember the photographs (insane)  
The ones where we all laugh (so lame)  
We were having the time of our lives  
Well thank you it was a real blast  


Stacy looked into his eyes and was surprised to see no love or lust, nothing but calm resentment and realization.

"Stacy, what we once had, what we lost, was great. But we lost it for a reason, and I finally realize that."

No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Write me a love song  
Drop me a line  
Suppose it's just a point of view  
But they tell me I'm doing fine  


It took everything she had to keep herself from crying. "But why? Why can't we try again, have a second chance? Maybe I was meant to come here, to see you, to understand that we could try again."

Greg shook his head. "No; you showed up to ask me to save your husband's life. I did that. That's all we're meant be now: Doctor and Patient's wife." Greg paused, wondering if he should tell her the other reason he was turning her down. He continued flippantly, hoping she wouldn't hear the tremor in his voice. "Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

Stacy's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. She wanted to believe that he was joking, just trying to get rid of her, but she heard the shake in his voice that he'd tried to hide.

She slowly nodded and turned to walk out of the office as she felt the tears she'd been holding back begin to slip down her cheeks.

Everything I wanted to be every  
Time I walked away  
Every time you told me to leave  
I just wanted to stay  
Every time you looked at me and  
Every time you smiled  
I felt so vacant you treat me like a child  
I loved the way we used to laugh  
I loved the way we used to smile  
Often I sit down and think of you  
For a while

Stacy stopped at the doorway and looked back at the man she had finally realized she wanted, but couldn't have.

"Out of curiosity, will you tell me who it is?"

Then it passes by me and I think of  
Someone else instead  
I guess the love we once had is  
Officially…dead  


Greg smiled; a real smile, the kind of smile she hadn't seen on his face since before the split, a smile that went all the way to his ice-blue eyes.

"Robert Chase."

The End


End file.
